Wing it
by CardisQuinn
Summary: Cardis Quinn is the daughter of the clown prince of crime and she fallows the foot steps of her father and mother harley Quinn with her friends Dextra and Orchird
1. Chapter 1

**this story takes place during the dark knight with a cross over with spider man my future not husband and the merc with the mouth known as deadpool I don't own any characters aside from **

**Cardis Quinn**

**Dextra**

**And Orchird **

**I hope you'll like the story readers and lets see how much you will like it, you liking this? Me talking in the way of wall breaking of the fourth one? No? Well I do so there...I guess I'll start the story**

running running faster gotta keep it going! Legs please don't give out it's bad enough I have two different shoes on but being chased by my father's worse enemy stinks even more...I guess I picked the wrong night to go burning buildings. I can hear the flaping of the dark cape behind me and the quicken pace of his boots hitting the solid concrete. Huffing and puffing I quicken my speed, glad this isn't my first chase with him I turn my head the green section of my bangs swish out of my pale face, blue eyes meeting his dark figure

"hey batsy why don't we call it a night!?" I shout, he grunts as his hand maneuvers to his trusty black belt pulling out a batarang. making a right pivot turn dashing to a fire escape to my best friends 'uncle's' apartment all I need to do is jump to the ladder. Three...two...one! Making a jump I had the third rung of the ladder in my torn gloved hands with a swing of my mismatched stripped and diamond tights I pushed and pulled my self up the fire escape free from batsy. With a sigh I let myself in through the window and collapsed on the hardware floor.

"oof!"

"we have a door..." The muffled voice said

i looked up and saw the muscular bald man his big hands holding the side of his tan vest. I'm still confused by his masked but I never asked. He held out his big hand to me as I took it in my small hand and he helped me off the ground.

"where's Dextra Bane?"

"oh...the pyromaniac...?"

I nod the green and red swooshing in my face. He turns his head and walked in down the tan hall and took a left eventually my friend came out as she covered her mouth with both of her hands

"now don't go burning up my couch I have to sleep on it" she says as she tries to mimick Bane he comes out with a grunt and flops on the smoldered and burnt couch. Dextra turned to me shoving her tan hands into the pockets of her black fleece lucky jacket she always has it unzipped showing of her favorite band queen. She shakes her head to right getting her white singed bangs out of her tan face her brown eyes staring at me as she smiles.

"how was burning buildings without me..?"

"Eh the fun was cut short by batsy..."

she put her hands to the side of her head sticking up her pointer fingers

"I'm batman..."

I give her a slight nudge and laughed

"well I gotta get going.." I said as I made my way to the window of the apartment and down the fire escape all I heard was my friend yell through the window

"we have a door!"


	2. Chapter 2

Right foot jingles left foot stomps...wait that's wrong left foot jingles the right one stomps no...the first of was right...I look down at my feet one yellow jester shoe with a bell on the curved tip on my left and on my right is a knee high black buckled boot...well that solved that problem I keep walking in the direction of my home. Taking the usual short cut through ally ways seeing all the knocked over trash cans and junk lying around annoys me but I ignore it as best as I can. as I finaly reached the opened fades chipped paint gaping clown mouth as I shivered and let myself in

"I'm home!" I called out and right on cue the hyena twins come running at me thing 1 and thing 2 as I like to call them as I kneeled down and patted both of them on the head. The two eventual layed down on they're backs panting. Once I stood the noise of a pair of feet could be heard coming towards my direction quickly. A laugh was coming in the same direction of the noise.

"Heh heh ha ha! Oh little cardy~!" the voice of my father cackling echoed until his gloved hands were around my waist. my feet were off the ground I quickly grabbed onto my dad's purple trench coat holding on for dear life

"d-dad! Put me down!" I start squirming in his arms. He laughed and set me down his hands resting on the purple puffs on my shoulders his white face and dark black eye make up face with the big red smile turned dark and serious his green messy hair covering his face.

"so...did you see him...?" He asked in a low voice sending chills up and down my spine

"batsy? Yes...I did.."

his eyes twinkled as he let out a small chuckle letting go of my shoulders he stood up with a twirl around the messy living room jumping from a chair until it fell to the hardware paper blueprint covered floor his black loafers tip toeing around in a ballet manner.

"oh goody goody! What did you do to get him to see you!?"

"uh...burned a building with Orchird...?"

"then what...you know what I'm gonna go out and go see him..."

"how...?"

he didn't answer the question he just left cackling

**well that's chapter two...I know this is suppose to be Heath ledger joker but I like the animated series joker more Mark Hamil so he's going to be more crazy and energenic...the way I like it -.- but yeah hopefully this story turns out good cause I'm more of a drawer then a writer so yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3

Watching my father all giddy like a little girl was quite a show. You know at times I think my dad loves batsy then my own mother...I let out a sigh and stared at the hyena twins both of them were asleep on the floor. Within a few seconds my father came spinning in the room then left I shrugged off the disturbance. Probably should get to bed...it's almost past midnight...

i went to my room, the most sane looking place out of the fun house. A bed with orange sheets. A small tv on top a brown dresser with some news clippings of batman and other heros. Theres this one hero I keep seeing in this one paper called the 'daily bugle' I open up a binder to find all the clippings of the red and blue webbed spandex wall crawler 'spider-man' (**yes this is a reference to the mtv 2000 spider man episode head over heels) **I closed up the binder and placed it under my bed and with a flop I was out like a light

the next morning~

after finishing ing my strawberry jammed toast I hit the city of New York. The city people stare at me and give me weird looks but I'm used to it I mean I'm wearing clothes that makes it obvious that I'm the daughter of the joker, either that or some cosplayer... I shrug and walk by the newspaper stand and purchase today's paper and right smack dap in the middle is him the one and only spider man. I make my way over a dumpster placing the rusted green lid down and used the ads as a seat cover and sat on top of it and read. A big smile was planted on my face as I read about spider man defeating doc-oc with a laugh I swayed my legs.

"Ow " a male voice said I looked up from the paper and saw a guy with brown hair and blue eyes with a blue denim short sleeved unbutton jacket with a pink shirt on ( **1994 animated spider man peter parker /)/(\ ahhhh ) **

"oh sorry about that.."

He looks up at me then blinked a questioning look Im guessing by what I'm wearing but I shrug it off and go back to reading.

"I'm guessing your reading about spidey huh?" He asks, my head jolts up as I can feel my cheeks brighten to a pink and nod. He smiles

"I wish the bugle didn't print such bad things about him though" I puffed the man chuckled

" yeah that's Jameson for ya...He's not one for the web slinger, speaking of him I gotta get going see ya." He waves good bye and quickly runs off. I slide off the dumpster and stuffed the paper in my pocket as a reminder to cut it out and put it in my binder when I get home.


	4. Chapter 4

i ran my teared white gloved through my messy long dyed hair scratching it here and there and took my usual route through the ally way to Dextra's place or as I like to call it "the hideout" it works I guess. as I leaned up against the bricked wall poking my head out from the corner on a look out for the bats seeing him no where I turned right.

"KOWWBONGA!" A voice screamed as a mascular red and black spandex wearing man came falling down from a building wielding to katanas. I jumped back quickly and stares at him confused.

"your not spidey..."

"no...why do people keep calling me that!?"

"deathstroke?"

"Blesh you..?"

"slade Wilson"

"HA HA you almost got it right! But it's wade not slade ya know wade like a rapper of sorts but more cooler than jay-z or that justin Beiber guy...or girl... It is a girl right?"

He went on rambling and I just nodded with a smile occasionally saying "yup yup"

he pointed on of the katanas at me randomly "so...what's up?"

"uhh... What?"

"wrong answer! The sun or sky or the flying gryfon tiger with a rainbow farting out of is behind."

"uh...what?"

"next one! What's in the middle!?"

I shrug

"welp not my sanity...lost that a longgggggg time agoooo...answer is! That trash can that's over filling with old Mexican food that I most likely didn't ate-WHO WOULD THROW OUT A CHIMICHANGA!?" he ran over to the trash can throwing the lid and grabbed the moldy Mexican food then started rocking it in his burly arms kissing it and whispering lullaby a to it. I started to gag a bit

" I'm guessing what's down is going to be your breakfast isn't it?" He asked

"no...well soon..."

" Well lets hope its going to be barf and not from your bottom...that wouldn't look fashionable with you wearing tights and gurl... Yo bettah work cause yo look supah fly!"

i gave a look look and scratched my head then made my escape to the lader to the hide out. As I climbed the ladder all I heard was him singing "baby come back" but that only made me climb faster.

Deadpool's pov

you think we should keep singing?

**_and scare her even more by awesomness?_**

**or by us just creepily fallowing her and staring up at her booty...do she even have the booty...?**

nah...I saw more of a booty on Hulk...,he defiantly has a booty...

**_what about spider man...with all thoses acrobatic moves and what not._**

**yeah...he defiently has one...he got da booty...**

ya know...who doesn't have the booty...Logan hehe...but he has nice facial hair...

gonna end end it here before I get carried away...


End file.
